efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Will Neilson
William "Will" David Neilson (born April 2nd, 1994) is a British professional wrestler currently working for American promotion, Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) and Canadian promotion, Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW) where he is the current CCW Television Champion in his first reign, under the American company, Championship Wrestling Coaltion. He has previously worked for Precision Wrestling, winning the World Heavyweight Championship a record three times, and being the last ever champion. Getting his first big break in Precision Wrestling, Will has developed a legacy ever since he captured his first World Heavyweight Championship, and was noted as one of the current greats in Precision itself. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career At the age of 17, Will began training at West Midlands Wrestling Academy, wanting to chase his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. From there, he was trained by head coach Samuel Griffiths, who would teach him the basics of the craft, which Will excelled at, moving on to more advanced techniques much later that year. He would sporadically make appearances for small wrestling promotions in his area, and because of his great success at the academy, was treated as a main event talent. Will would continue to train at the academy until the following year, when in July, was offered a contract at a nearby wrestling promotion in Wales called, Ultimate British Wrestling. Neilson stalled on the offer, unsure if to accept or to continue to train, he eventually accepted and made the move. Ultimate British Wrestling (2012 - 2013) Will made his UBW debut in August as a Face, using his real name as his ring name and losing to Cole Parker. Despite being seen as a promising talent back at the academy, Will got off to a rough start in his new company, losing week in and week out, before finally picking up his first win against Sean Bennett via a roll up. Bennett objected to this, and proceeded to have a rematch the following week, with the match being made into a Number One Contenders match for the UBW Global Championship. Will would once again pick up the win, finishing Bennett off with a Swinging Jawbreaker, that of which would become his main finishing maneuver. However, despite the momentum that Will had picked up, he proceeded to lose to champion Zack Tailford, who had left the academy that Will had trained at mere days before Will came in. Throughout the rest of 2012, Will was barely used in the promotion and only wrestled sporadically, and for the times he did wrestle, he would mostly be on the losing end. In February 2013, Will was on the verge of quitting the company and moving back to the academy, before representatives from UBW told him there were plans for him in April of that year, making him stay with the company for the time being. April came around and Will was entered into a 15 man battle royal for the Global Championship, he would shockingly win the match, last eliminating current champion Zack Tailford, and capturing his first title in professional wrestling. The title reign was short lived, with Zack capturing the belt the next week, and Will left UBW the following month in May. Independent Circuit, UBW Return (2013 - 2015) After leaving UBW in May of 2013, Will took a month off of wrestling in order to heal a knee injury he had sustained earlier that month. In June, Will would be back on the independent scene, wrestling all over Britain and always putting on a good show wherever he went. In November 2013, Will would win the Adrenaline Pro Wrestling Championship in a Fatal 4 Way match, pinning then champion Noah McCarthy. Neilson endured a lengthy 3 month reign with the belt, and dropped it back to McCarthy in February 2014, and would continue to wrestle for APW, even winning the Tag Team Championships with David Cholomondeley, in July 2014. His tenure with APW would last until December of 2014, leaving the company and having his last match against Noah McCarthy. Ultimate British Wrestling attempted to offer Neilson a one year contract to return to the company in March 2015, Will declined the offer due to his last run with UBW, and how he was treated there. However, Will would make a return to the company in August 2015, challenging Seth Robinson for the UBW World Championship, which Will would win and walk away with the belt. Will would hold the belt until November of the same year, defeating challengers like Oliver Quinn, El Razor and former champ Seth Robinson, and would vacate the title after he had received an offer to join American based promotion Sony Storm, with Will thanking UBW for giving him his first opportunity in the world of professional wrestling, saying that all bad blood between them was no more. Will flew out to Orlando, Florida in January 2016, and signed a deal with Sony Storm in March of that same year. Sony Storm (2016) Will made his debut in Sony Storm, as a Face, at the Money in the Bank PPV, where he was put in a Triple Threat match with The Anarchist and Biggz Reid, with the latter picking up the victory pinning The Anarchist. Leading up to this event, Will and Anarchist would have a heated confrontation on the go home show, with Anarchist nearly breaking the arm of Neilson early into his Sony Storm career. After Money in the Bank, Neilson was once again put into a Multi-Man match, facing Jack Rogue, James Mason and Elliot Ryker, this is were Will was first victorious, pinning Mason. Next week, Will was scheduled to face current United States Champion Jordan Bull, however Sony Storm would close its door and this left Neilson without a job. However, he was part of a group of performers who banded together and helped fund towards the creation of a new company founded by Ryan Blake, that being Precision. Will would be one of the first signees for the company in May 2016. Saturday Night Precision (2016 - Present) After signing a deal with Precision, Will was entered into a tournament to crown the first ever World Heavyweight Champion. Neilson defeated Rhys Haze in the first round, but fell to Buster Gates in the semi-finals, who eventually went on to Night of Champions and won the belt. With rival Antonio Stark also signing for Precision, Will was immediately targeted by him and the two traded words back and forth for weeks, before Antonio brought in Chris Parks to help him out. Will also brought in back up, in the form of Rhys Haze, the two would call themselves 'The Last Heroes', claiming to be the last true heroes in Precision. Haze would defeat Parks at Night of Champions, Stark would lose an Iron Man Championship match to Spike Cox, and Will lost to Bill Bronson for the European Championship. The next night on Precision, Will unsuccessfully challenged for the Iron Man Championship, but would regain momentum by defeating Spike and Cali in a Triple Threat match. En route to Money in the Bank, Will and Rhys were entered into the MITB ladder match, along with Jack Rogue and Cali. Mr Money in the Bank After a gruelling contest, Neilson would walk out with the Money in the Bank briefcase, guaranteeing him a World Heavyweight Championship shot whenever he wanted. However, the next night on Precision, a mysterious man later known as Victor Sokolov attacked Neilson and Haze, giving Haze a concussion and putting Will's head through cinder blocks, rendering him kayfabe injured for two months. Sokolova would remain undefeated up until Summerslam, where he was defeated by Rhys Haze in a "Devil's Playground" match, a match that would force the loser to leave Precision. During this match, Rhys was also fighting for Will's contract as well as his own. Will made his return after the match to hit the new 'Kingdom Clash' maneouver on Victor and re-unite with Haze. The next week, Will announced that he would be cashing in his Money in the Bank contract on Buster Gates at Hell in a Cell would later make the match a Hell in a Cell match. Buster and most critics laughed this off, noting that Neilson was cashing in at the worst possible moment against Gates who had just retained his World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam. Against all odds, Will pinned Buster and won his first World title in Precision. Heel Turn, Formation of Anarchy Inc After the gruelling Hell in a Cell match, Antonio Stark and Chris Parks interrupted the celebration and looked to be attacking Neilson once again. Then, Rhys Haze came out, coming back from an injury and looked to help his tag partner against their old rivals. In a shocking moment, Will blindsided Rhys, hitting him with the World Heavyweight Championship and joined forces with both Stark and Parks, calling themselves Anarchy Inc. In the weeks leading up to Wrestle Dynasty, Anarchy Inc had both success and failure, with Will set to defend his championship inside the Elimination Chamber with Stark and Parks failing to qualify for the match. Just before Wrestle Dynasty, Anarchy Inc gained the services of Reagan Cole. At the event, Will was eliminated third to last by Andersen Vega, who ended up capturing the World Heavyweight Championship. Despite losing his World title at Wrestle Dynasty, Neilson seemed to be in good spirits, and even ended up winning the Breakout Star of the Year award at the annual Precision award ceremony. Various Feuds, Survival and Intercontinental Championship Run Precision began its new season straight after Wrestle Dynasty, as Will was quick to make an impact as he became the first ever Survival Champion after defeating Chris Young in a Steel Cage match. The next few weeks had Neilson defending his championship against the likes of Gabriel Kirkshaw, a second encounter with Chris Young, Martin Drake and Apollo Black at TLC. During this time, Will began a rivalry with the owner of Precision at that time, REDACTED, who was the one to send Apollo Black after Will. Anarchy Inc recruited Gabriel Kirkshaw and Yuri Williamson to their rankings, the duo would go on to win the Precision Tag Team Championships at the next event, Backlash. Leading up to Backlash, Will would talk about the real life death of REDACTED which infuriated REDACTED to the point of him destroying Will on an episode of Precision, putting him through the announcers table as well as busting open Gabriel Kirkshaw, and attempting to injure Yuri Williamson. A No Holds Barred match was made for Backlash, in which Will would win, ending the rivalry. Neilson would subsequently cash in his Survival Championship for an Intercontinental Championship match against Jason St. Pierre. The match took place at the February PPV, UK Rampage, a match that Will would win and become the Intercontinental Champion. The following night, Will would hold a coronation to celebrate becoming the Intercontinental Champion, but it was interrupt by The Golden Dragon, who informed Neilson that he had a match against him right now, a match made by REDACTED. Neilson had no choice but to face Dragon, and would go on to lose to him. Will was not happy, and challenged Dragon to a non-title rematch. However, Dragon would only face Neilson again if it was for the title. It also didn't help that former Intercontinental Champion, Joseph Diamond, wanted his title back, and in an interview with Alex Price, made his intentions clear to challenge Will at Viewer's Choice. The following week, Neilson would defeat Mike Thunder, but after the match he would be assaulted by Joseph Diamond. Dragon and Diamond faced off against each other in the main event, however the match would end in a no contest after Will Neilson took out both men during the match, he got on the microphone and demanded to face both Golden Dragon and Joseph Diamond at Viewer's Choice for the IC title, wanting to shut them, and the fans up for good. The general manager, Reginald, made the match, and it was later decided by the fans that it would be a Ladder match. The go home show for Viewer's Choice was the contract signing, in which a brawl would break out, and Golden Dragon was the only man left standing at the end of it. At Viewer's Choice, Will would lose the Intercontinental Championship after Golden Dragon retrieved the title. Neilson wasn't done yet, and requested a rematch for the title, and had to threaten to break the arm of Golden Dragon to get what he wanted. A triple threat street fight for the belt was made by Reginald, a match which Neilson would go on to lose after being pinned by Joseph Diamond. After Bad Blood, the company of Precision would undergo some changes, and that included a new general manager in Trent Kingsley. The week after this announcement was made, Will was given another opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship, being booked against a mystery opponent in a Number One Contenders match. The opponent would turn out to be Yuri Black, and Neilson would defeat him to move onto Gauntlet of Champions. Second and Third World Heavyweight Championship Reign At Gauntlet of Champions, Will Neilson defeated Buster Gates to win his second World Heavyweight Championship, throughout the match he showed undying fighting spirit and didnt resort to any underhand tactics like he usually would in a high stakes match. After the match, Will would be attacked by a returning Rhys Haze, who turned Heel after a vicious assault on his former tag partner and friend, this would also eventually turn Neilson Face for the second time in his career. Later on in the night, Will cost Rhys Haze the Intercontinental Championship and the match was set for Judgement Day. At the event, Will Neilson successfully defended his World Heavyweight Championship against Rhys Haze. Also at the event, Jack Rogue defeated Tyson Blade to retain the Precision Championship. This would lead into Trent Kingsley announcing a unification match for Duality, with Will Neilson going up against Jack Rogue. At Duality, Will Neilson defeated Jack Rogue in one of Precision's finest matches to unify both the World Heavyweight and Precision Championships, and therefore becoming the Precision World Heavyweight Champion. This title continues on from the lineage of the World Heavyweight Championship, so this victory is recognised as a continuation of Neilson's World Heavyweight Championship reign, and not a brand new title reign all together. The next Precision would feature the coronation of Will's victory, as well as a number one contenders match between Spencer Hyde and Yuri Black, in which Spencer Hyde would pick up the victory and advance to face Will Neilson at Money in the Bank. On the Precision before Money in the Bank, Spencer hit Will with the 'Revenge Therapy' cutter, sending a message to the champion, the two are set to face off at Money in the Bank with the title on the line. At Money in the Bank, Spencer Hyde defeated Will Neilson for the belt, ending his reign short. The following night on Precision, Will would defeat Tyson Blade, and Spencer would lose the title after Antonio Stark cashed in his Money in the Bank contract. After this, the company mysteriously disappeared for a few weeks, with people not knowing what had happened to Precision. After waiting for around 4 weeks, Precision returned with an announcement. Season 2 would shortly be coming to an end in preperation for Season 3, and Wrestle Dyansty II was announced as the final PPV event of Season 2. Three matches were announced, following the vacation of the Intercontinental Championship, Chris Young would face Mad Dog Jiminez for the title. Jack Rogue would face Tyson Blade in Blade's last ever match. The main event would be Antonio Stark defending the World Heavyweight Championship against both Joseph Diamond and Will Neilson. At the event, Will would make history, and win the championship for the third time by pinning Joseph Diamond. At the second annual Precision awards, Will was nominated for Superstar, Face and Match of the Year, but didn't walk away with any of them. He made an appearence on the show to hug it out with the man who beat him for the World Heavyweight title, Spencer Hyde. Also on the show, Will was called out by an apparently insane Joseph Diamond, who promised to "end Will Neilson's career." Closure of Precision Wrestling/Final Feuds Will made his return to Precision Wrestling for the third season, and was immediately targeted by the man who he took the World Heavyweight Championship from at Wrestle Dynasty II, "The Anarchist" Antonio Stark. On the first episode of Season 3, Antonio Stark picked up a shocking victory over former Precision Champion Jack Rogue, which caught the attention of Neilson, who had to speak out on his title victory earlier on in the night, The following week. Intercontinental Champion, Mad Dog Jimenez, rolled up Will Neilson after a distraction from Antonio Stark, pinning the World Heavyweight Champion in the process. This is where Will started to show a different attitude, and shoulder barged Mad Dog on his way out, clearly frustrated with how the match had gone down. Using this frustration, Will was able to defeat Jack Rogue en route to Aftermath, whilst Antonio Stark came up short against the re-debuting Yuri Williamson. At Aftermath, Will Neilson retained the PW World Heavyweight Championship in the main event against Antonio Stark, the stipulation for this match was a Street Fight, and the finish came when Neilson hit Stark with a Lag Spike onto a chair. However, the most shocking outcome was what happened after the match, as Tyler Keenan made his presence known in Precision, staring down a bloody Neilson after appearing for the first time in a Precision ring. Will was set to face Tyler Keenan on the next episode of Saturday Night Precision, where if Keenan wins he will face Will once again at Chaos In Motion, but with the World Heavyweight Championship on the line. Keenan defeated Neilson, earning his way into a World Heavyweight Championship match. Precision Wrestling shortly closed after this, following the mysterious disappearence of Tyson Blade and financial issues. All wrestlers were released, and Trent Kingsley shut up shop, returning back to the UK. Xtreme Honour Wrestling (2017) Around May, it was announced that Will had signed a contract with Xtreme Honour Wrestling (XHW), a new company that had only started up around a month ago. Neilson made his debut in a 6 man tag team match, teaming with Mat Angel and Synn to take on Ambrose Kingsley, Ezekiel Fenix and Ewan Boyd, a match that he would win by making Ewan Boyd tap out in around 3 minutes. However, his team (with Fenix replacing Synn) would fall to the team of Bad Moon Rising (Michael Kelly, Wulf Erikson and Angelica Vaughn) in a 3 on 3 on 3 tag team match, after a Spear from Fenix accidentally struck Neilson, and Angelica made Kazz Bonham (of the other team involved in the match) tap out. Neilson was set to face Mat Angel on the XHW episode before Broken Creed, but the company unexpectedly shut down. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017 - 2018) In June 2017, Will Neilson signed a contract with Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK), a British promotion that featured names he had faced in the past like Chris Young, Michael Kelly and Victor Sokolova. He made his debut at RWK: Kings of the Empire, introducing himself to the live crowd, it was then announced Will would make his debut against Azrael at Peace of Mind. At Peace of Mind, Will defeated Azrael to win in his debut match, however after the match, he would be confronted by Tyler Keenan. Neilson would subsequently challenge Keenan to a match at Democracy Rules, in which Keenan accepted and said that if Neilson beat him, then he'd earn his respect. The two were set to face off in either a normal match, a 15 minute Iron Man match or a 2 out of 3 falls match at Democracy Rules, with the match also deciding who would challenge Nick for the RWK Imperial Championship at the next event, Last Rites. Democracy Rules came around, and the stipulation was decided as a 2/3 falls match. Tyler won the first fall via a Mullholland Driver, Will won the second fall via a Lag Spike, and Tyler won the final fall via a low blow followed by a rake to the eyes, then followed by a Streets of Gold, a Deja Vu, and one final Streets of Gold, making Tyler Keenan the number one contender to Nick's RWK Imperial Championship. Neilson was set to take on the 'Pride of Portugal' Vitor Mata at the next event, Last Rites, a match that he would win. Feud with Christopher Jordan/CLIQUE Before Last Rites, Will Neilson went on the set of Royal Court, a talk show presented by RWK superstar Prince X, and gave his thoughts and opinions on various topics. His main point was about Generation Global, and more specifically Tyler Keenan, calling him a 'bitch' for how he won at Democracy Rules, and called out Keenan on Royal Court. Tyler Keenan didn't appear, but his best friend and Generation Global teammate Christopher Jordan did, and confronted Neilson. The two exchanged words, but things got ugly fast, with Will attempting to take down Jordan on the set, but Jordan fought back and the two had to be taken apart by security. Due this incident, both Neilson and Jordan wanted a match against each other for the next event, Path to Destiny, and after Last Rites had concluded, the match was made official. Will was set to take on Christopher Jordan at Path to Destiny, and called out CLIQUE on Twitter, saying that they're welcome to come watch him beat Jordan. In October 2017, Will Neilson shocked RWK and CLIQUE when he went to Christopher Jordan's manor, Scorpius Manor, in London, England, and completely trashed the place, as well as having a huge brawl with Christopher Jordan himself. The ending moments of the brawl came when Will and Jordan tumbled down a set of stairs, and Neilson sent Jordan into his own TV, and because of this assualt, Will was kayfabe fined $5,000 by RWK, and him and Jordan were barred from having a match against each other at the event. At Path to Destiny, Neilson would come out to the ring and goad Jordan into coming down to fight him. However, Jordan brought Tyler Keenan with him and shocked the world when it was revealed that they had not been fighting at all, but were putting on an elaborate ruse to make Neilson think they were divided. Heading down to the ring, Keenan and Jordan distracted Neilson as Lucas Reid slid into the ring from behind and cracked a beer bottle over his head. Bloodied and beaten, Generation Global left Neilson injured in the middle of the ring after a vicious beatdown. This was to storyline injure him, and give him a break from RWK to focus on other projects. In January 2018, Will was granted his release from RWK along with various other wrestlers, citing creative differences for his issues. He didn't comment on anything further to do with RWK, but said a return may happen in the far future. Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017 - present) Johannesburg City Pro (2017 - 2018) In December 2017, it was revealed that Will had signed a deal with the Championship Wrestling Coalition, or otherwise known as CWC, and would be assigned to Johannesburg City PRO in South Africa. Neilson became a part of The Decimation Trials, where he would be placed on Team Ruby along with Grace Van Beek, Caspian Kace and FABLE. Due to his late start, Neilson would only manage to score 6 points by the end of the trials, with Van Beek scoring the highest on his team with 12 points. Will first faced Team Sapphire's Brett Carson, pinning him after a Perfect Bullet. He would then pick up another win against Team Onyx member Garith Black, scoring another three points. Neilson was scheduled to face STRiFE at the first JCP Supershow, First Impact, in a ladder match to crown the first JCP Impulse Champion. After a hellacious match, STRiFE climbed the ladder and pulled down the title, becoming the first Impulse Champion in the process. Will recieved an ovation from the crowd afterwards for his efforts, and wasn't to compete on JCP's next event, but was scheduled to be appearing at the show Itself. At the next JCP event, Will competed in a number one contenders 6 man elimination match for the JCP Championship, he lasted until the final two, before being eliminated and pinned by Ramesses. Following this, news broke out that JCP would be closing its doors, but only after one final show, in which Will agreed to compete on to send off JCP. He would face Garith Black, and end up victorious. Canadian Championship Wrestling (2018 - present) During the period of JCP's impending closure, Will agreed a deal that would make him a member of the WCCW roster, a fairly new promotion in CWC. Before this, Will would make an appearance at a Revolution Pro show, competing in a battle royal to decide the number one contender towards a title of the winner's choosing, Will would end up unsuccessful, losing to eventual winner Patricia Payne. Now an official member of the WCCW roster, Neilson was entered into the Canadian Cup and competed against Ceithre Brennan in the first round, a match that he would win at 'Feed The Machine', earning access to the quarter finals. He then lost to Jessica Anderson in the semi-finals at 'Battlelines', ending his Canadian Cup dream. Will wouldn't be booked at the next event, 'Spirit in the Sky', but would make an appearance backstage celebrating his birthday. 'Born for Greatness' was the next show Neilson was booked on, as he faced and came out victorious against Gabriel Griffin, this was also a number one contenders match for the Television Championship. Will wasn't booked for the WXW/WCCW show 'International Incident', but was scheduled to face Max Collins and Nico Rider at 'Supremacy' in a triple threat match for the Television Championship. Neilson wound up unsuccessful at Supremacy after the Maxolution stopped him from breaking up the pin between Collins and Rider. Neilson would then win the WCCW Television Championship at 'A World Divided' by defeated Max Collins in a singles match, with the Maxolution banned from ringside. This marked his first championship win across the entirety of the CWC, and his first title in WCCW as well. Neilson would make his first defence against Nico Rider at 'All or Nothing' and was scheduled to defend his title against three other competitors at 'Love and War'. Neilson retained his title once again at the event, and proceeded to make the third defence of the Television Championship at 'Avant La Tempete' against Beca Grayson. Will made his fourth defence at 'Uncaged' against Carlos Cruz, and his fifth defence at 'Lifelines' against Dominic Sapsford. Shortly after this, WCCW was rebranded into CCW (Canadian Championship Wrestling) with Will now being recognised as the CCW Television Champion. He would not be defending his championship at 'Last 2 Fall', instead being in the open gauntlet match to decide who would join the main event CCW Global Championship match. Acting Career Late into his days in Precision, Will Neilson began to appear as extras in various TV shows including 'Black Mirror', 'Eastenders', and 'Coronation Street'. He credits staying at university to study Drama as the reason for breaking into the acting business whilst also continuing to wrestle, however Neilson has also come out and said that he doesn't want it to take over his life completely as wrestling would always be the top priority, but if a role in a movie ever came calling, he would do his best to try and snap it up. Neilson landed his first big role in the 2018 Sci-Fi film, The Academy where he played a character called Hale. As of right now he hasn't done anything else apart from this. Personal Life Will is a big fan of Football and Basketball, his favourite teams being English club Liverpool in the Barclays Premier League, and the Boston Celtics in the NBA. He has said many times in interviews that he is an extremely avid gamer, and most of his spare time outside of the wrestling ring is dedicated to gaming. He cites Crash Bandicoot, Super Mario, Pokemon and Sonic the Hedgehog as some of his favourite game series, and has taken part in many Pokemon World Championships but has yet to win any of them. Neilson is also an avid TCG player, his main focus being on Yu-Gi-Oh/Duel Monsters. Neilson also considers himself to be a "musical genius", and enjoys rock, britpop, as well as different genres like rap and metal. He cites Asking Alexandria as his favourite band, as well as artists such as Oasis and Wage War. Will mainly resides in Toronto, Canada, but also has homes in Manchester, England, and Orlando, Florida. Outside of the ring, Neilson is known to be very good friends with fellow wrestlers from companies like RWK like Tyler Keenan and Joseph Diamond, as well as wrestlers from CWC such as Craig Anderson, AJ Morales, Issak Otto and Josh Kennedy. In July 2018, pictures were leaked online of Will spending time in Toronto with fellow CCW wrestler, Aubrey Moresi. The two have interacted on social media much more in the past few days, but any other information is yet to be confirmed. In February 2017 during a ladder match with Joseph Diamond and Golden Dragon, Neilson sprained his MCL and ACL, tumbling from the top of a ladder. Will was lucky that the injury wasn't serious, and only needed to spend 2 weeks on the sidelines, having Anarchy Inc teammate Yuri Williamson wrestle his matches in order to cover up the injury. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Kingdom Clash (Inverted Belly to Back Mat Slam) - 2016 - 2017; only used in Precision. * The Perfected/Platinum/Diabolical Bullet (Ripcord/Wristlock Knee Strike) - 2016 - present. * SSJ/Super Saiyan Jawbreaker (Swinging Jawbreaker/Fireman's Carry Jawbreaker) - 2015 - 2016; used as a signature afterwards. * Lag Spike (Bloody Sunday/Single Underhook Lifting DDT) - 2017 - present. Signature Moves * SSJ/Super Saiyan Jawbreaker (Swinging Jawbreaker/Fireman's Carry Jawbreaker) - 2015 - present. * Memeingful Driver (Small Package Driver/God's Last Gift) - 2017 - present. * Neilson Driver (Pumphandle Half-Nelson Driver) - 2015 - 2016. * Down To Earth (Full Nelson Reverse STO) - 2017 - 2018. * Great British Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop to a standing opponent) - 2017 - 2018. * The Tribute (Future Shock/Double Arm DDT) - 2017 - present; adapted from Rhys Haze. * Fallen Empire (Swinging Reverse STO into a DDT) - 2018 - present; * Pinch of Salt (Strong Jab into a Strong Headbutt into a Twisting Stunner) - 2018 - present; * Speech Mark (Muta Lock) - 2018 - present; Theme Songs * Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton - Can't Hold Us - 2013 - 2015 (used in UBW among others) * Will Roush - Watch This - 2015 (used in Precision only) * Parkaway Drive - Wild Eyes - 2016 - 2017 (used in Precision only) * Sonic 06 OST - '' His World (Remix) - 2017 (used in Precision and RWK)'' * Make Them Suffer - First Movement - 2017 (used in Precision and RWK) * Alone in a Room - Asking Alexandria - 2018 - present Championships and Accomplishments * 3x Precision World Heavyweight Champion (current) * 1x Precision Intercontinental Champion * 1x Precision Survival Champion * Precision Triple Crown Champion (Second ever person to hold all 3 singles titles in a year.) * Precision Breakout Star of the Year - 2016 Nicknames * The Perfectionist of Pro-Wrestling * The British Supernova * The Anti-Hero * Walking Perfection * The Great British Meme * The False Icon